A very Amisi story
by angels101
Summary: Amisi, Brandr, and Dour have all been human-ized! Follow their story as they try to sort out what happened, how they got there, and how they'll get home. And what's up with Amisi's non-grass type powers? Charmander/Bulbasaur. Rated 'T' for safety/later chapters.


_**I know, I know. Finish one story before you start another! But I just couldn't resist! I love gijinka's and I also love the first gen of pokemon! In fact, in this story only the first 150 will be in it, but not ALL 150! I couldn't have that many chapters! I just need something to work on when I'm in a rut with 'a whip, a staff, and Noroi, like right now. It drives me nuts being stuck, but having nothing else to do! So here we are, a new story, joy! Anyways, no yaoi, or yuri, sorry! In fact as far as I know the only pairing I know of so far is Charmander/Bulbasaur. Oh yeah! Disclaimer! Um...Amisi?**_

_**Amisi: Angels101 doesn't own Pokemon, and is guaranteed not to.**_

_**Unfortunately, you've got that right, Amisi...but enjoy!**_

Amisi opened her eyes, despite the great pain she was in. She felt dazed, disoriented, half-dead, and she felt stretched out...like spaghetti. She weakly lifted her head and looked to see Brandr's and Dour's unconscious forms sprawled out around her. If her head didn't hurt so much she would have wondered why they had such human-like skin, but she simply put her head down and fell back into a murky haze that barely passed as 'sleep'.

Amisi awoke a second time from a shaking motion on her shoulder. She opened her eyes again, feeling much better that the first time she awoke. Her eyes widened as she looked at the familiar, yet unfamiliar human faces of Brandr and Dour.

Dour, now human-like, had short, yet shaggy, light blue hair, with a tiny crown placed atop his head. His medium sized playful brown eyes held sympathy for her, but still held a dangerously mischievous look to them. He wore a cream colored sleeveless hoodie, with the blue sleeves of his undershirt poking out. He wore a pack on his back that resembled a shell. The look was completed with a pair of jeans, and blue sneakers, making him look like a normal teen-aside from the tail he had that told Amisi he was still, in fact, Dour, the squirtle.

Brandr, also humanized, could make any girl swoon-in fact, if you looked closely, Amisi herself had a light blush when she looked at him-but his blue eyes told he was oblivious to the fact. His orange hair was spiked and wavy, falling into his face in certain places, but only sugseded in making him look handsomer. He wore a simple yellow t-shirt, with a collared orange unzipped jacket, reinforcing his 'cool' look. He sported orange cargo pants and brown cowboy boots, completing his movie-star looks. He still held his charamander tail, but it didn't make him look weird, no, in fact it only made him look cooler.

"Are you all right...Amisi?" Dour and Brandr both were staring at her, so she looked herself over to make sure she wasn't naked or bald or something. That would be embarrassing.

Amisi found she had forest-green hair that stopped a little past her knees, with her pale pink ribbon she wore around her neck as a bulbasaur, tying it back 3/4ths down her hair. She had glossy red eyes that seemed to sparkle, but Amisi couldn't see her own eyes, so she only knew they were red. To her relief, and confusion, she was indeed wearing clothes. In fact she wore a strap-less light green, but littered with dark green spots, midriff shirt, with green elbow length gloves with dark green spots also littering them. She had a short skirt that was also light green, but dotted with dark green spots. She had grassy green boots that went up to her thighs-they resembled her bulb, if she thought about it. But the real catch was, on the center of her forehead, was a cherry-blossom shaped spot that she had as a bulbasaur, only it was hot pink, making it stand out against the green she wore. She still had her green ears she had as a bulbasaur, attached to her head. So why were they staring?

"Can you stand?" Dour asked worriedly. Amisi send him a confused look-she was alread standing-on all fours.

"I am, why?" She said, looking at Dour strangely.

"Um, no you aren't. Here-give me your hands." Brandr held both hands out. Amisi slipped her fingers in to them-making her feel unbalanced. Brandr hauled her to her feet, then let go of her hands. The second he did though, she fell backwards to the ground.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" She moans from her place on the ground.

"You'll have to learn how to walk. You can't just crawl around like that." Brandr insisted, crouching down, taking her hands again.

"We'll save that for later, look!" Dour cried, alerting Amisi and Brandr to the oncoming herd of houndoom Gijinkas.

"Run!" Dour shouted, taking off in the opposite direction of the houndooms. Brandr hauled Amisi to her feet, not giving her time to react, and ran after Dour, hands firm on the stumbling Amisi behind him, giving her no time to get use to walking on two feet.

"Lets jet!" He cried, having the longest legs before Amisi, who was doing go to keep up with him, and Dour. They all turned to the right, but to their dismay, so did the houndoom.

"We must have awoken in their territory!" Dour yelled over the running the three where doing.

"No, duh!" Brandr scolded, turning them around-to a cliff, with vines unceremoniously handing above them.

"Hey, Amisi, can you still use your vines?" Brandr asked, then smiled when Amisi breathlessly nodded yes.

"well, then hand on tight!" Brandr cried, before pushing them off the edge of the cliff. Amisi's vines shot out immediately, grabbing the noodle-like vines in the thicket above them, preventing the fall.

"Are you crazy?!" Amisi cried out, finding her voice.

"No! He's just epic! I wish I had thought of this!" Dour cried, having the time of his life as the three of them jumped from vine to vine- only to come face to face with the houndoom. Dour took a deep breath, before, shooting the Houndoom in the face with an onslaught of water, clearing a path almost instantly. The three of them took the opportunity to run, hands gripping each other to make sure no one-namely Amisi-got lost in the crowd. Dour shot water into the face of any houndoom that got near. Amisi helped out by knocking any houndoom that got close back with a whip of her vines, and Brandr kept her on her feet, though unsteady.

Eventually they got though the houndooms territory, and after they were sure nothing had followed, they all collapsed to the ground.

"Ow...stupid feet...so this is what it feels to have pose-able thumbs..." Amisi muttered to herself in wonder, flexing her fingers in different poses. Brandr smiled at her.

"Well, now there are no houndoom, after you finish awing about your fingers, i'll teach you how to walk without stumbling like a toddler." Brandr joked, laughing at the dirty look he go from her, before pulling her back up to her feet.

"Keep your balance...one foot in front of the other...you got it!" Brandr grinned as Amisi walked a straight line perfectly.

"Great. Amisi can walk without looking drunk, thanks to lover boy here. Don't you owe him a kiss, eh, Amisi?" Dour asked coyly, fluttering his eyelash at them, before blowing a kiss.

"Don't mind him. Do you feel safe on your feet now?" Brandr asked, rolling his eyes at Dour antics.

"Well, I couldn't survive a dance party, but for the most part yeah...I think I don't want to take on running today though." Amisi said, nodding, before turning to Dour, raising an eyebrow "Ooh, really? Watch that tongue boy, before I chop it off and feed it to you." Brandr had to laugh at the aghast look on Dour's face at loosing his tongue.

"Come on, guys, we have to find a place to lodge for the night, then we can figure out how we got humanized-we'll worry about ripping off blabbermouth's tongue later." Brandr said, and the two had to agree, and followed him into a nearby town.

_**End of chapter one.**_


End file.
